


One Last Hurrah

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, Missing Scene, More cheerful than I thought it would be, Slight Skysolo if you squint, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han’s Force Ghost visits Luke the night before Rey arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> The only plot hole I saw in the whole movie was Luke's lightsaber from Bespin. But, there is a series of books that deals with the Emperor making an evil clone of Luke from the hand he lost at Bespin so it's not a total plot hole, really. ;) 
> 
> Also, I kinda see the awesomeness of Skysolo and while this isn't entirely a romantic pairing type of moment I started this story with Skysolo in mind. But it's probably gen. Sorry.

It’s not the waves crashing on the rocks far below the craggy cliff that wakes him; nor is it the fire popping away in the grate, or the night crawlers outside the rock hut looking for a meal. Kassie is in bed. Deep in sleep, the Force cocooning her in its gentle embrace.  Luke opened his eyes, leaving his own sleep for whatever was pulling at him into wakefulness. 

 

“Hey kid.” Han’s voice sounds like an echo. Luke looks around, Han materializes in the middle of the room, looking quite pleased and younger than the last time Luke had remembered seeing him. 

 

“I’m not a Kid so much these days.” Luke laughed. 

 

“Yeah, and I’m not a Jedi Master but look-it!” Han grinned, he spread his hands. The light blue, shimmering outline was definitely the Force.  Luke reached out to touch. And though their hands went through the others the Force gave him the sensation of Han’s hand in his. It was weird and wonderful all at the same time. Even as an old Jedi Knight, Luke still finds out something new about the Force. 

 

“She’s on her way.” Han said. 

 

“I know, I can feel her determination.” Luke said. Already making plans to send Kassie to the nearest settlement for supplies. If he understands what the Force is telling him, this Force-Sensitive woman is to be trained. 

 

“You won’t fail this time.” Han said. 

 

“The future is always in motion, Han.” Luke said, a small smile on his bearded face. 

 

Han dead pan’s at him; “You won’t fail. This time. You didn’t even fail last time.” 

 

“Ben made his own choice, I know, but I hadn’t prepared him enough for the temptation.” Luke admonished slightly. 

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, kid.” Han rolled his eyes, not angry with Luke, “Ben was a kid who found someone to look up at and follow. If he didn’t want to follow he never would have left you. He got what he wanted. I tried to bring him back. Leia asked me to bring him back but….” he gave a slight laugh. “You see how that ended.” 

 

“I do.” Luke is grim now. 

 

“Hey, you won’t fail, I know Rey. She’s a good kid. She’ll do right.” Han tried to get the conversation back on track. 

 

“And I’m to teach her?” Luke asked, but Han knew he wasn’t supposed to answer that. 

 

“She’s got your ol’ lightsaber, kid,” Han said. 

 

“The one I lost on Bespin?” Luke frowned. 

 

“Yeah.” Han nodded. 

 

“Well, I suppose I have to teach her then.” Luke stretches his back. 

 

“Kid, I know it’s not easy. Leia and I weren’t all into this Jedi Training thing ourselves, and yeah, things would have turned out differently if Ben had never been taught but we’d have been denying him something and he’d be worse off today than he is now being a Knight of Ren.” Han pulled fingers through his hair. Then sat down on the bed next to Luke. Luke moved his legs out of politeness. 

 

“I know.” Luke nodded, “I’ve seen several futures, it seems that this is the one taking shape.” Luke said. 

 

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, seriously, the Jedi haven’t had a great run when it comes to their members falling to the Dark Side of things. Obi-Wan lost Anakin and it was the same situation with him. If Qui-I-leave-it-in-your-hands-Gon Jin hadn’t made Obi make the promise to teach Anakin we probably never would have had Vader.” Han said. “And things would be different, but really, we can’t be regretful of choices that aren’t our own.” 

 

“Wow, you sound different.” Luke whistled. 

 

“I know, this One with the Force thing is opening my eyes.” Han laughed. 

 

Luke joined in, the fire popped and a log split in half. 

 

“Ah, that’s my queue kid.” Han stood. 

 

“By, Han.” Luke smiled up at the Ghost. 

 

Han smiled back. “The Force will always be with you kid,” he winked. Then filtered out of sight. 

 

Luke sighed. Glanced at the ceiling. Then he got dressed. He wore his heavy duty robes, pulled on his boots and left the rock hut for the cliff. It’s not morning yet, but, it’s been awhile since he’s watched the sun rise. 

 


End file.
